The invention pertains to a device for dispensing drops with a cap that forms a nozzle, wherein the nozzle features a wall, which is attached to a large-diameter end section and in certain areas realized in the form of an annular neck, as well as a small-diameter end section, which is attached to the annular neck and features an opening, and wherein an axis of the nozzle extends through the opening and the large-diameter end section.
Drop dispensers are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,789. A cap for sealing a storage receptacle features a nozzle with a sealing collar that is assigned to a large-diameter section of the nozzle. The diameter of the nozzle decreases in the direction of a nozzle axis such that an annular neck with a concave outer wall is formed. The outer wall transforms into a small-diameter end section that contains an outlet opening for a liquid or pasty mass stored in the receptacle. When pressure is exerted upon the lateral surfaces of the receptacle, its volume is reduced and a portion of the liquid stored in the receptacle is pushed through the outlet opening. A drop dispenser with similar design and function is described in DE 30 28 079 A1.